oqyrofandomcom-20200214-history
ORC (Oqyro Roshambo Colosseum)
This game takes influences from the Mega Man series, the Baten Kaitos series, the Megami Tensei series, the Smash Bros. series, the WarioWare series, the bullet hell genre, Alundra, Metroid Fusion, Unlimited Saga, and Excite Truck. From the start of a new save file, you have the choice between three paths: The Path of Life, the Path of Death, and the Path of Question Marks. Depending on which one you select, your game experience will be completely different from the two you neglected to choose (at least up until a certain point where everything changes dramatically and abruptly) now that your fate has been sealed to always have separate origins from those of different paths than yours. LP (L'''ife Magic Points, weak against QMP) ''DP'' ('D'eath Magic Points, weak against Life) ''HP'' (Vital 'H'ealth Points, Game Over If Empty) ''MP'' (Resistance and Dominion 'M'agic Points, Which Can Be Spent For Gambling In Grim Situations) ''SP'' ('S'uper Protective Health Points Which Can Be Spent For Certain Attacks and Defend HP Until Depleted) ''QMP'' ('Q'uestion 'M'ark Magic Points Which Can Alter the Gameplay Mode but are weak against Death Magic) ''AURA'' (The player's '''aura which can be shifted towards elements within it (red/indigo) for all encounters.) LVL#X (The current level of the player, which provides advantages over lower level players in combat.) TYPES OF ENCOUNTERS: 1: Combat Ritualistic (may use LP/DP/QMP and/or Auras) 2: Combat Hypnosis (may use Auras or Levels) 5: Combat Labyrinth (may use Levels or HP/SP) 6: Combat Spiritual (may use HP/SP or MP data) 3: Combat Oqyro (may use MP data or LP/DP/QMP) 4: Fatal Only: Combat Alpha (may use LP/DP/QMP or HP/SP) If another party in an area wants to battle you, they roll the magical six-sided dice. Most parties in the world are able to tape over the 4, meaning if it lands on 4 with the special tape over it they are able to choose whether the combat cycle will be to the death or until a certain number of cycles is over (with either a sudden death finale or whoever has the most X at the end), the number of encounters each cycle will include, the types of encounters used in the cycle and whether or not any of the same type is repeated in the cycle, as well as the order of the types used including repeats if applicable (random is also an option). You are also able to engage an enemy by rolling dice if you have any and you can also choose all these things if you have the special tape over the 4. But if you don't have that special tape, every time it rolls 4 the fight will be to the death and the enemy will decide everything else. Likewise if an enemy rolls the dice against you and they don't have the magical tape and end up rolling 4, you decide everything about the combat cycle (except that it must be fatal) even if they snuck up on you before attacking.